The War Won't Stop
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Harry has a serious case of Post Traumatic Stress which has made him a danger to himself and others. Everyone has abandoned him in his madness, except Hermione. What lengths will Hermione go to, to help her best friend? Multi-pairings HG/SS SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

-=I own nothing from the Harry Potter books, which will live on ad infinitum, mine are ad hoc fun.=-

The War Won't Stop

Things were not right in Harry Potter's World. Following the war when everyone was burgeoning with love and happiness, Harry Potter, now alone in the world, was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress.

At the slightest noise Harry would pull out his wand firing stunners at anything that moved. The telephone had been stunned so many times that it was a miracle the thing still worked. Other times he was afraid to leave his house. Hermione was most alarmed in the moments when Harry would flinch and struggle yelling and screaming against no one. Sometimes he had flashbacks of the Cruciatus curse. She, still had those. Then there were the nightmares. Ron and Hermione were often woke up in the middle of the night by sobbing Harry who just wanted it to stop.

Visiting Harry had become hazardous. Hermione had been stunned several times only to wake bound with a wide-eyed Harry standing over her accusing her of being a Deatheater in disguise. His other friends stopped visiting. Afraid of being attacked, no doubt. Hermione knew Harry didn't have anyone he could count on. For as deep as Ron and Harry's friendship was, even Ron couldn't deal with it anymore. This caused a huge fight between Ron and Hermione. Ron felt Hermione cared more about Harry than him. They were supposed to be friends weren't they? And friendship matters more than anything. This effectively removed the little chance they might have had to make it work. Good riddance.

That's when Hermione finally took action."We all want to see you get the help you need." Hermione was sad but resolved. "It's in your best interest to stay here so you can get help from trained healers." Harry couldn't respond through the sobbing, and Hermione really couldn't blame him. The man had been killed twice for all intents and purposes.

Despite the therapy and potions it quickly became apparent that Harry wasn't getting any better. She had consulted doctors and healers, but nothing seemed to make any difference. At her wits end she went to see Snape, who despite his war effort was the last man she wanted to talk to.

Waiting on the gloomy stoop at his house on Spinner's End. Hermione despaired that the cursed man would ever answer the door.

The door creaked open on rusty hinges. "Yes," he drawled.

"It would be more polite to invite me in," she said. He let her in but not without sneering.

"Sit if you must." Snape resumed his seat in a dilapidated armchair.

Hermione sat on the very edge of the sofa not wanting him to think she was there for the pleasure of his company. She got straight to the point, "I'd appreciate it if you'd help me with Harry."

Snape in question held up the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of an intense-looking Harry brandishing a quill like a wand. Heading the picture was the legend; The Boy Who Is Barking Mad.

"So are you going to help me?" Hermione was angry.

"Going to Potter's rescue Ms. Granger? Heard about your falling out with Mr. Weasley in the gutter presses." Snape smirked satisfied.

Not dignifying that, "I'll help Harry any way I can. He needs help."

"Clearly." Putting the paper absently aside and folded his hands. "Can't come to see me for my own sake, only Potter's?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at that. "Like you'd want me to come under any circumstances."

Looking distinctly Slytherin, Snape refolded his hands. "Well Ms. Granger you are a woman. I am sure I could find some use for you."

Hermione's expression was one of absolute disgust. "I'll take that as a definite 'NO,' and so will you." She rose.

Before her hand closed on the door knob Snape spoke silkily. "I'm a Slytherin you know. We all have a price. If you care to negotiate, I'm sure we can come up with something."

Hermione's anger doubled. "Whatever your twisted mind comes up with will likely be out of the question, so don't waste my time."

"Even if were to help Dear Harry? Gryffindors are a noble lot, or so I'm told." He wanted to outrage Hermione and it seemed to be working.

"You can't make any guarantees that whatever is tried will even work." Hermione accused.

Snape shrugged, "There are no guarantees in life Ms. Granger. Surely, that can't have escaped your attention. On the other hand I can make certain conditional promises. I'm very good with keeping promises and-secrets." Severus said.

Still standing at the door, Hermione rested her curled fists on her hips. "I'm not that kind of girl and you know it."

Snape's lips parted long enough for her to see him run his tongue over his yellow crooked teeth. "I know, that's the best part."


	2. Chapter 2 Drawing Lines

**-=J.K. Rowling created a world in which my bliss resides.=-**

**AN/ Ha! Chapter 2 up! Flog me if it isn't to my usual standard. InDreams520 this one's for you!**

**The War Won't Stop**

**Drawing Lines**

"Negotiate? You don't want to negotiate." Hermione made a shooing motion toward Snape. "You want...well whatever your sick mind wants. I think you made yourself perfectly clear, now if you'll excuse me I'm going." She flung the door open.

"Ms. Granger, your 'Gryffindor' is showing." Snape steepled his fingers. "My needs are many and varied, you shouldn't be so presumptuous."

Hermione gave him a filthy look. "You said..."

"I said I could find a use for you. If you spread your legs for me, I'd gladly 'see to you.' Don't presume to think I'm so limited as that. I'm sure you have much to offer. So Ms. Granger will you negotiate?" Snape adjusted himself, it was enough to make Hermione burp vomit.

She pointed a stiff finger at him. "Listen you sick bastard, I am not a toy. And like I said you can't make any guarantees. Unlike you, I have feelings and a sense of right and wrong." She planted hands on hips.

Snape grinned, "Ms. Granger your flattery overwhelms me." Waving her back over to the sofa. "I've been subject to torture, rape, and the Cruciatus curse more times than I can count. I assure you, I know something about Post Traumatic Stress." There was an air of pride in his statement.

Hermione didn't think she'd brag about such a thing. However it did go far in illustrating Snape's survival skills. "So what are you saying? You don't expect me to 'spread my legs,' as you say? Pardon me for saying so, but I can't imagine you'd want to do anything but DEBASE ME!"

Snape shivered. _I love it when you raise your voice. _"Again with the flattery. Flattery may get you somewhere but it won't get you everywhere." His eyelids closed and opened slowly. "I am reasonably sure I can get Potter back to the land of the living. I'll need to know more about the symptoms he's been experiencing before I can accurately decide the best course." Summoning a quill and parchment.

"I want your Wizard's Oath. I don't want you to breathe a word to anyone." Hermione felt defensive on Harry's part.

"Must be serious, invoking the Wizard's Oath." Snape leered at Hermione. "Perhaps I've underestimated the situation." Though Hermione could be overestimating the situation.

"Shut up, are you going to take the Oath or not?" Hermione snapped.

"I will." He was lazily confident.

"Do you swear not to say anything to anyone about what I tell with regard to Harry?" Hermione sat down arms crossed protectively.

"I do." Snape promised. Hermione told him everything, putting emphasis on the stuff that wasn't printed in the paper. She was dubious about his need to know. "So, it's a standard case. It's best to know as much as possible when tackling this sort of metal illness. Isn't that the way of it Ms. Granger?" Putting away his writing implements, "so, Ms. Granger before I help Potter we need to come to some sort of agreement as to payment."

Seizing on this line of reasoning. "I have money Professor Snape."

Snape clarified. "I am not your professor, Ms. Granger. My name is Severus Snape," he hissed, "as well you know."

"Have money. I can pay you in gold." Doggedly perusing the money angle.

"Money may make the world go round, however it won't help Mr. Potter get better." Snape chuckled. "So I'll ask you again Ms. Granger. What would you be willing to do to get Mr. Potter better?"

Apprehension and anger fought for purchase. _Friendship was more important than anything, and Harry had willingly walked into death for her and the rest of the Wizarding World. But Snape wanted her._ Her skin crawled.

Snape was cheerfully patient. "Ms. Granger, I'm waiting."

"You know I really hate you." She flapped a hand in exasperation.

"Your flattery does wonders for my ego. I never knew you felt so strongly about me. It's touching."

_Just so long as it's not me doing the touching._ "I'll give you my brownstone if you can get Harry better, or my Order of Merlin First Class. Beyond that I can't imagine what you could want."

"Haven't I already said that being a woman you have some intrinsic use." He reached over to her and slid the back of a finger down her cheek. Hermione cringed and considered biting it, but that would create more contact.

"You want me to compromise myself, you can't make any guarantees as to when, how or to what extent Harry can be healed."

"There you go with the 'promises.' Promises, promises you want promises too."

"Yes, I do." Hermione demanded.

"Certainly. I will promise to mend Mr. Potter as much as is possible. I will owl you with my terms and conditions." Standing and walking to the door, he held it open for her. "Good day, Ms. Granger."


	3. Chapter 3 Conflicts and Revelations

**-=Forgive me JKR, fore I have sinned; in thought and word and deed (namely writing this smut).=-**

**The War Won't Stop**

**Conflict and Revelations**

*****

Hermione received Snape's owl with a promptness that suggested that he was more than eager. _No doubt he's eager, he thinks he's going to have his cake and eat it too._ Without delay she ripped the letter open.

_A business card dropped out, 'S & M's All You Need Boutique.' What?_

Reading the list quickly, she made noises ranging from outrage to disbelief.

Holding the letter in hand, she disapparated to Snape's.

Snape grinned when he opened the door. "Yes." His grin widened.

_Damn big-mouthed man._ "What is this." The letter was clutched in her hand. "Don't answer that, it was rhetorical."

He swung the door open invitingly. "I must say, I really enjoyed writing that." Snape adjusted himself, Hermione groaned with revulsion.

Hermione rounded on Snape, "there is something seriously wrong with you."

Snape stepped into her personal space, "you're far to used to wizards only wanting bore a hole in you."

Hermione was blushing fiercely from the blatant truth of the matter. "You can't be serious. That's just..."

He took off his coat. "Fun. Let that bushy stuff down you call hair and have some." Emphasising the 'F.' "Where would you like to start?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a guppy. She felt like a guppy amidst the sharks. She carried on gamely. "We haven't come to an agreement."

Amused at her resistance, "I can agree to get started dealing with Potter tomorrow, and you can agree to meet my demands."

Clearing her throat. "About those demands, how much assurance do I have you will be effective."

Taking her hand and kissing it he pulled her against him. "I'll be very effective." She was too shocked to pull away, she went in for another round of gulping. "You have my word."

Her face hardened. "You'd better. Since I have no obvious choice you decide."

Snape squeezed her tightly, "you're so tense. Let's start off with a nice erotic message. Give me a moment to set up and I'll return for you."


	4. Chapter 4 For the Love of

**_-=_ "Severus Snape is holding my imagination captive, Jo do something. PLEASE!" The weeping writer begged.=-**

**The War Won't Stop**

**For the Love of...**

**_*_**

_That's not what I'd expect, soft music and a heady spicy, pungent scent with a flowery scent. The be was made with natural flannel sheets._ Snape stood behind her. He pulled her hair off her neck and breathed lightly on the skin, then he spoke. "You can think of this as emotional priming." Stepping around in front of Hermione and undressed her carefully and gently. "Erotic massage is a mutual experience, both partners can achieve an incredible amount of pleasure. Undress me my Dear," Snape smirked. She focused on the task rather than the tickling sensation of Snape's breath left on her ear, or his fingertips casually teasing her belly and hips.

"What am I suppose to do?" She asked, after removing his trousers. It was her pride talking, but she felt like she should know.

He leads her to the bed and arranged her carefully. Snape positioned himself between her legs without confronting her with his arousal.

They took it in turn to exchange gentle touches. For as much as he'd been a right bastard, Hermione got the sense she'd missed something. _What he did felt more like making love than wholesale debasement._ It had her feeling confused. Hermione decide succinctly that this was a deliberate attempt to lull her into a false sense of security._ No. Hermione needed to keep her wits about her. She was lying naked next to a dangerous man, and she'd do well to remember that._

They lay in the bed, Severus still caressing her, it was hard to summon the desire to rise. Despite her efforts she drifted off into a harmonious doze.

~*~

Wrapped in warmth and comfort Hermione snuggled into its embrace. Her mind was still blissfully unaware that her hands explored this long forgotten tactile wonder. There was vague scratchy surface against her cheek. She only did what instinct told her to do; kiss the body it was attached to. Kissing the surface soft and lovingly, her mind churned to life. Her opening eyes where met with a very alert pair. Her newly booted mind wasn't yet aware that her arms and legs were snugly wrapped around him. "Wasn't I suppose to wake you with a kiss, not the other way around?"

Comprehension banged into place and she disentangled herself and nearly fell off the bed for the effort. "How come you let me fall asleep?" She demanded.

Snape's expression was smugly saccharine. "You looked so comfortable, I didn't want to disturb you. I fingered you for a snuggler, but that was a little more than just snuggling. A nice bonus." He groaned lightly in remembrance and shifted.

Hermione pulled a face. "Ugh! Not a bonus, you're taking number two off the list."

"No." Snape negated roundly. Softening, "that was a warm-up. But we can get on to number three if you prefer." Snape made to move between her knees.

"NO! You ass, go work on Harry." Hermione demanded.

Snape shrugged. "If you don't think he'd mind. Though he doesn't have your hot ready cauldron." Snape licked his lips.

Hermione was outraged, her inner walls clenching involuntarily. "Pervert." The seductive scent still lingered.

"Maybe, but I'm not the only one who enjoyed the massage last night." He ran his hand over the spot Hermione had moistened and stroked his cock while taking in Hermione's nakedness.

_Hermione wasn't going to be subject to anymore of his lewdness until it was absolutely necessary._ Sliding off the bed she dressed quickly to the sound of insistent pounding, absolutely refusing to acknowledge it in the least. "I'll be checking up on your progress." Snape growled with release. _Sweet Gryffindor._ Hermione hurried home.

**AN/I cannot thank you enough IND520 for a wonderful challenge!**


	5. Chapter 5 Reconnaissance

**-=Rowling the kingdom is thine, and the glory is yours, now and forever.=-**

**The War Won't Stop**

**Reconnaissance**

**(*)  
**

"And please if you will, make sure there is a private room at my disposal. I don't want to be disturbed when I see Mr. Potter. While you're at it, see that he's confined to a padded chair. Don't forget the chart...thank you, yes." The floo connection broke. Snape spent the next hour filling a case with his impedimenta, mostly on a 'just in case' scenario.

**~*~**

"When was he last dosed?" Snape took the chart.

"Here," the healer points out the dosing schedule. Snape opens the steel door while scanning the chart. "Mr. Potter how are we doing today?"

Not dressed in his standard black, it took the man in pyjamas a moment to find the visitor's name. "Snape, Professor Snape?" He automatically corrected himself.

"I'm no longer a Professor. I have since taken the mantle of healer, which isn't widely known. I take clients by special request." Snape smirked. "Would you like to see my credentials?" Harry's drugged head swayed. "Then we'll get started. Ms. Granger informed me of your condition prior to admission." Harry was "in and out of it," and not following along. "Since coming here, how have you been?"

Harry's head lulled a bit, "not good."

Snape chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Remind me what happened in your life before you became symptomatic."

The green orbs gazed unfocused. Sitting still, saliva dripped from his open mouth. _He might be having a seizure._ Snape touched his arm. Harry snapped to. "Where was I?" _Just asleep._

"Your life before the post traumatic stress." Snape observed Harry thinking. _It seemed to be as much a physical process, as a mental one._

"Campaign for office." Harry licked his parched lips. Harry rambled off in the esoteric Muggle tongue, "Morphine."

"What office?" Snape remembered, but wanted to tease Harry's mind open all the same. _Kingsley's term was up. Harry's campaign focus was on Post-War Reconstruction, with an emphasis on updating infrastructure._

"Minister." _Grinning like a complete imbecile._ "What was I thinking?"

Dryly Snape answered. "I wager you thought you'd save the Wizarding World from itself."

"Youngest Minister," the patient dissolved into paroxysms of laughter.

Snape ignored this. "Your popularity certainly would have given you a marked advantage over Greenwood who won the seat."

"Git." Making a nasty face, then losing focus.

_For the life of him; he couldn't decide if Harry meant Greenwood or himself. Not that it made any difference._ "Mister Potter!" Potter jumped, as much a person restrained to a chair can. "I'm going to give you a potion to temporarily neutralize the effects of your meds."

Head wobbling only slightly, Potter drank the potion Snape held to his lips. The reaction was immediate, he was straining and pulling against his binds.

"Mr. Potter." Snape pulled his wand on the young man. _Petrificus Totalus._ His moss green eyes darted around. "I'm glad to see you've decided to join the party. I'm going to ask you some questions; Blink once for 'yes', and twice for 'no'. Mr. Potter, do you believe I am Severus Snape who was in the employ of the Dark Lord?"

[blink]

"Do you remember killing the Dark Lord?"

[blink]

"Mr. Potter if I was going to kill you, I would have done so after you let Black escape." Snape allowed the anger permeate his features. He rolled his left sleeve back. "My dark mark is gone as you can see. The Dark Lord is gone and I am no longer a Deatheater. Harry Potter, you spared my life. Was it because of the memories?"

[blink]

"So you know everything you'll ever need to know about me." Snape moved closer to the green-eyed man. "You want to get out of here, don't you?"

[blink]

"I'm going to perform Legilimens on you." ^^Snape examined memories, and moved around efficiently. Then Snape saw something vaguely familiar. Snape walked straight into the luminous cloud. Inside the vapour, Snape was consumed by fear. There wasn't anything physical that could be fought, only an unrelenting mental onslaught. He rushed out of the vapour and Harry's mind.^^

Harry studied the perspiration on Snape's brow and waxen skin. Snape left the room.

OOO

Upon Snape's return, Harry noticed that he carried a blue tea tray with two mugs.

"Tea, Potter?"

[blink]

"The tea isn't very hot here. I guess they don't want you to hurt yourself. Mr. Potter, I don't fancy helping you to drink it. If I take the body bind off, will you try to act like a sensible person? I realize being a Gryffindor, your 'sensibility' was left next to 'humility' in the broom shed."

[blink]

Unbound Harry was shivering and wild-eyed. He grabbed the tea, and gulped it thirstily. Closing his eyes, Harry pressed the empty cup to his lips. Eyes wide again, "you didn't try to kill me."

Snape smirked, "not yet."

"Aren't you the funny one," Harry grumbled.

"Mr. Potter, I have some research to do. I don't know when I'll be back. As long as Hermione's payment is forthcoming, I'll be back before you know it."

"However much you charged her, I can take out of my vault."

"She's paying me in sexual favours, not gold Mr. Potter."

The Boy Who Is Barking Mad, hung his head. "Don't do that to Hermione." Harry was helpless. "If you must uhm...take it from me. Hermione shouldn't..."

"I'd be pleased to avail myself of your charms as well. It might even expedite my efforts." Self satisfied and aroused, he released Harry from the chair. Pulling the 'would be Minister of Magic,' onto his lap. Snape ran a thumb along Potter's thigh, and nuzzled Harry's shoulder and neck. "Mr. Potter there's enough of me to go around." The body has no conscience. Harry's body proved that. Gripping Harry's swollen cock, Snape stroked it slowly as Harry kissed him breathlessly.

The door slammed shut. "Isn't it bad enough that you've all but turned me into a working girl?" Hermione stormed.

"But Hermione?" Harry pleaded as Snape's hand stilled.

"Harry, you're not in your right mind" Verbally attacking Snape, "what's this? Healers' robes? Some kind of fantasy dress-up?"

Giving Harry a quick peck, Severus removed Harry to his chair were the bonds snapped back in place. Addressing Hermione firmly, "I'm a certified Healer, so it makes sense that I wear them here."

"Healer? HEALER!" The pitch of her voice was alarming. Harry started to cry like a child caught between his two disgruntled parents. "Your oath obligates you to help him. Harry, whatever deal he's presented is null and void."

Harry tried to contradict her.

Angry at the pair, she cut Potter off. "No, you listen Harry. Snape's little scheme is enough to have him dragged kicking and screaming before the ethics committee." Shaking a finger at him, "don't think I don't know."

"For your Know-It-All-Information, I may have a clue to what caused the severity of Harry's affliction." Goggle-eyed they starred at a gloating Snape.

_He was clearly trying to save his own ass, on the other hand Hermione knew he had to have something._

Pleased that his audience was enthralled he continued, "it may take some time for research. It'll be a load of work, I expect I might need some encouragement." Perching on the arm of Harry's chair, he wrapped arms around both Gryffindors pulling them against him. "I like encouragement, Mr. Potter," kissing the younger man unflinchingly, while running a hand up Hermione's inner thigh. "I must go. Got work to do. You'll be expected Ms. Granger to stop by for a mid-work break." Seriously almost meaningfully, Snape warned. "Listen carefully Gryffindors, don't mention this to anyone. Not a word. I need to know what I'm dealing with first." Kissing Hermione, Snape left.

"Harry, mind telling me what's going on with Snape? I mean you and he were...you know?"

Defensively, "I could ask you the same thing."

"It's the only way I could get him to help. I want you back, we all do." Hermione smoothed his disordered hair.

"Except Ron." Harry offered moodily.

"Don't worry yourself about him, he's a great jealous prat." This was true, but it didn't make Harry or Hermione feel any better. "Harry be careful right now with the potions you're taking. Your decisions may not be you own." Embracing him in sisterly affection, "I need to go. Snape isn't trustworthy, I need to make sure he's not up to anything sinister." _Whatever Snape had given him must have worn off._ "Bye Harry." Harry was blissfully back in la-la-land.

**AN/ Ha! Chapter complete. Thank you for the reviews IND520 and Notwritten!**

**AN/ Thanks to IND520 for the heads-up on the tenses in chapter 3, I appreciate it!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 More Than She Bargained For

**Disclaimer- I played with Ms. Rowling's characters, I hope my Mum doesn't catch me.**

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading**

**Date Modified- April 15, 2010**

**The War Won't Stop**

**More Than She Bargained For**

**

* * *

  
**

***=***

En route to Spinner's End, Hermione detoured by way of S&M's All You Need Boutique.

It was a sober looking shop from the outside, but truly startling on the inside. Enchanted mannequins strode in and out of the show room displaying the wares.

The prim and pleasant shopkeeper approached. "My name is Madame Stanton. I'm the 'S' in S&M's. May I be of assistance?"

Hermione pulled out the card, "a friend recommended I do a bit of shopping. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for."

"Not to worry. Make yourself comfortable at the sofa, I'll bring tea." Hermione watched in stunned fascination as the mannequins shunted in and out of the showroom. Latex, Leather, and several fabric compositions she didn't recognize. Madame Stanton returned with the tea. Pouring and serving. "See anything so far that strikes your fancy?"

"I need black leather, however some of the others were very pleasing."

"My dear, I think I have just the thing." All the mannequins disappeared, except one.

"That is nice fabric but don't think the cut is what I'm after." Hermione felt the matter might be hopeless.

"Just watch." The proprietor flourished her wand. The ensemble changed from the one-piece harness number with peekaboos to a cat suit of the same material.

"They are one and the same. Let's step closer. This is my masterpiece. She waved her wand and the catsuit transformed into a beige body leotard. Touching the fabric lovingly, she encouraged Hermione to do the same. "The fabric is imbued with a smart spell charm. Normally when you try to transfigure your clothing you are limited based on the maker. This little number has a broad selections of styles to choose from." Hermione was sold, "as an additional benefit you can bring it back for repair or upgrades. If the article gets hit by a spell or a jinx, it may need to be reset. Just bring it in."

"That is perfect. Sold, now I need a few accessories."

Stanton led her to a large display of devises. Hermione was the proud owner of a simple black mask, leather cuffs with D-rings, a strap, flog, sturdy Nylon rope and a spreader bar equipped with a levitation charm. All of her purchases tucked in the sturdy carry-all.

**~*~**

"Open up!" Hermione hammered on the door.

Snape opened the door and leaned into the jamb, "I would tell you to keep your pants on, but I'd rather you take them off."

Curling her lip in distaste, she pushed past Snape. Hermione sat on the sofa and read the plain covered instructional for her excellent garment. Arranged by Fetish, she turned to the section labelled Domination and Discipline, aside from outfit spells it also provided many useful tips and tricks. Selecting the spell for the outfit she wanted to wear, Hermione took her bag to the loo to change.

When Snape caught sight of her, his whole body tensed. Opening the bag, Hermione left it on the spindly legged table. Pulling her wand on Snape as she advanced on him. "Number five." She circled around behind him. "On your knees, Severus."

Snape made no move to obey. _Okay, if you're going to play that way._ Walking directly around behind Snape kicking the backs of his knees. Hermione tensed as Snape was forced to his knees. "You should have known better than to mess with me, Healer Snape." Jabbing her wand into his throat. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No," was his simple reply. Hermione did some fast spell work, the result of which had Snape shirtless, blindfolded, wrists cuffed and attached to the spreader bar.

"I'm going to extract a promise from you, before we're done." With little flicks of her wand the bar rose, tautening Snape's torso and arms. Still on his knees she exposed her breast. Snape had no idea what was going on, until she brushed her hardened nipple against his lips. Before Severus' tongue had a chance to properly greet his guest she pulled away. Sighing mournfully. Severus darted his tongue out hopefully, Hermione smirked but said nothing.

Returning to her bag, she shook it meaningfully. The clink of metal and heavy rustling of the leather where the only things he could discern.

"Your behaviour today was completely deplorable. Taking advantage of Harry, is completely out of the question." It was a heavy flog, centimetre wide straps hung in lengths ranging from thirty to forty-five centimetres. Hefting it decisively stepped around behind him. "Trussed up and nowhere to go." Negligently she rested a hand on his neck. "Promise me you won't abuse Harry like that again." Whatever the man's politics were, he could keep a promise. Hermione was counting on that.

"No." Snape's sneer was audible in that one syllable.

Running the tail-ends of the flog across his chest, "do you know what this is?"

"Yes." Open-mouthed and breathless he hissed.

Drawing her arm back Hermione swung the flog. Leather slapping skin, raising welts and stippling the flesh with goosebumps. She swung again and again, criss-crossing her strokes, until Severus started panting and sweating. It had to be extremely painful. Flinging the straps over her shoulder, the heavy wooden handle of the flog rested harmlessly against her chest. She knelt behind him, holding onto his waist, she blew cool breath on his reddened back. Snape hissed and sucked air.

Taking up position in front of him, "Healer Snape, lets try that again. Promise me."

Snape's lips quivered. "I promise to work on Harry's problem until it's solved."

Using the heavy handle to tilt his chin up. "That's not the promise I want to hear. Let's not waste time."

Removing the thick leather strap from the bag. "Open your mouth." He said nothing, keeping his mouth firmly shut. Hermione pinched his nose shut. _Merlin, his nose was huge._ Resisting as long as he could, Severus finally succumb to the need for oxygen. Hermione jammed the strap between his teeth. Wouldn't do to have him break them or bite for that matter. She pressed his face into her bared breasts, Hermione reached over his shoulder. She drug her nails half way up the sore welted back. When he gasped the strap fell. "Promise?" Hermione pulled away, Snape's sweat clung to her.

"I promise to be yours, any time you want me." The pain made him stammer slightly.

Hermione was shocked. Pushing past that for the moment, she clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "You're not helping your situation." Grabbing a fistful of hair she jerked him closer. Bending to his lips, "Promise me." Instead of answering Snape snaked his tongue out, brushing Hermione's lips. She gripped his hair tighter. "Would you like for me to jerk you bald? Promise me Healer Snape that you will leave Harry alone." He said nothing as she tightened her grip. "I'm waiting."

"No." His voice was flat there was no bravado left in him, only determination.

"This is going to hurt." She vanished his trousers. Hermione administered lighter whipping to Snape genitals. It didn't hurt per se, but the discomfort from swollen tension of his cock to the rough jostling of his balls, Snape was breathing heavily and his skin was clammy. Setting the flog aside for the moment, she ran her fingertips lightly from his neck to his pronounced hipbones. _Come on Hermione you can do this,_ she pressed on. From base to tip she brushed an index finger up the underside of his tool. "Promise."

"I'll promise anything, if you release me so we can start on number four." His hair was damp with sweat.

"You promise to leave Harry alone, no sexual favours, no-nothing. Are we clear?" Snape agreed. Hermione felt much better. "Fine, after you take a shower, you're sweaty." Releasing him, Snape's arms swung down limply at his sides. He was having trouble getting them to work properly. "Hold still and I'll heal your back." Reaching for her wand.

"No." Snape insisted.

"Don't be absurd, some of your goosebumps bled."

"No." Snape looked away from Hermione. Having knelt on the hardwood floor for so long, Snape had trouble gaining his feet. Without being asked Hermione offered him her hands. Reluctantly Severus accepted her assistance to stand. _His knees hurt badly, his back as well,_ she thought. Then Hermione helped him upstairs.

She was reminded of a biblical tale she'd read once. A gory bit of reading it was, too. _Jesus was stripped, scourged and humiliated. Unable to bare his own weight, let alone that of the cross he had to carry to a long, torturous death. Aid did come, but not until he suffered a great deal more. His mother washed the filth and blood from his body showing him what compassion she could. Thereafter she wept._ The tale gave her a slight shiver.

"Let me mend those, you'll feel so much better." But Severus only declined. "Fine, but I don't think you're equal to standing in the shower, and I would have the devil of a time getting you out of the tub, so I'm going to clean you. No, there's no point in raising objections. Where's your essence of dittany? Reaching into the cabinet Hermione removed the large blue bottle. The sink stoppered, Hermione filled it with hot water, dittany and castile soap. She carefully washed the sweat off his back. She couldn't wash his hair in the normal fashion, so Hermione Scourgified it. Refilling the sink with fresh water, she continued to wash his limbs. "You should eat more."

"I'm a terrible cook, I can barely stomach my own cooking." Despite the pain, Hermione could hear the amusement.

"That's ridiculous. Making soup is just like potion brewing. Perhaps you aught to start there."

"Okay if I add that to the list?" Smirking.

Cause crazy as always, Hermione acquiesced before she could think twice about it. She wrung the wash cloth out and soaked it in the Dittany. Severus hissed and winced as she dabbed at his back. Much of the visible damage had been fixed but it hadn't relieved the pain. His knees were cooperative, though stiff. Instead of dressing all the way Snape donned a long nightshirt. "Are you sure you're up to it? I mean to say, with your back and knees, it might be more discomfort than anything else."

"O Ms. Granger, don't try and get out of it now. My infirmary will not stop me." Grinning he towed Hermione down to the sitting-room. It hadn't escaped her attention how carefully he settled himself on the sofa.

_When the accounts were settled, would she be able to crucify him? It gave her a disconcerting feeling. At some point she must have let down her guard. Damn._

_Taking her hand, Severus pulled her onto his lap. Gently acting every bit the attentive lover. The black pools danced in the low light, mouth twitching. Was it amusement, or something else? To spare Snape knees as well as she might, Hermione straddled his lap so she could best support herself. Lowering her lashes, careful of the Legilimens; Hermione draped her arms around his neck. Shyly, "Severus Snape, I love you." Dipping her head she kissed Snape, slow and deliberate with a restrained passion. _

_Severus had to remind himself that she didn't mean any of it. Still she was terribly good. Their tongues moved fluidly one to the other. She moaned into his mouth. Sweet Slytherin it's going to be over before it's begun._

A jolt of pain refocused his attention. Hermione had accidentally brushed a fingernail against his back. "I'm so sorry. I'll be more careful." Apologetically she touched his cheek, Snape closed his eyes. _Severus don't get excited, she'd do the same for a Goblin. You should be glad she has accommodated you so thoroughly. Consider yourself lucky she hasn't hexed your 'intent' off, or had you hauled before the Magical Hospital Board. Greedy, randy old man. Might as well enjoy it, though. _

For the volley in his head, he hadn't heard her. She bit his ear and pulled to bring him back to the present. "Merlin's beard, you hadn't heard a single word I said. Did you?"

"Don't worry about it. My mind wandered to a potion I've been developing." Severus lied.

Indignantly, "well, I'm not repeating it. You should have been paying attention. Potions, honestly." Hermione fumed. "I should leave so I don't impede your potion making."

In emotional panic Severus wasn't paying attention to her tone. "That won't be necessary." Snape said neutrally. "Carry on."

"No. I won't. Finish with me, and have done with it." Hermione's temper peaked. She was confused, worried, hurt, and angry. Each emotion merrily chased the others, stirring them up and whipping her into a frenzy. Snape claimed her mouth, hungry and wanting. To Hermione's credit she did a good job of keeping up. Chests pressed together, she rested her head in the curve of his neck.

Shuttering with alarm, Snape knew that there was more than just carnal pleasures being had. It was time for Snape to send Hermione home until he could find a solution. "Ms. Granger, thank you. I should return to my work, you have provided me with a much needed distraction. I'll owl you when I'm in a similar case." Blandly, Snape relayed his dictum.

Hermione slapped him and jumped off his lap, knees be damned. "Treat me like a whore, will you? I've had it." She started pacing. "You can fuck yourself. Your sick game has come to an end." All of her items soared neatly into the little carry-all. Grabbing the bag she stormed out, slamming the door in her wake.

"Fuck me," Severus sighed, touching his cheek.

* * *

AN/ Hope you enjoyed. Cheers! Varity Sinning


	7. Chapter 7 The Best Laid Plans

**-=I'm on the train to-nowhere, Jo is all ready at her destination.=-**

**The War Won't Stop**

**The Best Laid Plans**

* * *

~*~

"On the bright side, she can't really think any worse of me. That's probably the one benefit to being scum of the Earth." Snape frowned.

~*~

_He needs to know, what he's done to me, the damage he's left in his wake._ Hermione huffed as she readied herself for the impending meeting. "Wouldn't be surprise if he went out of his way to make matters worse." _Don't make eye-contact. He's probably standing on the other side of the door sniffing for weakness._ Before she brought her knuckles down to hammer the door, it swung inward.

Snape wore a devilish grin. "Do come in."

Stepping in, "Severus, we need to talk."

Snape put a finger to Hermione's lips. "Not now. Humour an old man would you." Relieving her of coat and bag, Snape lead her to the spotless eat-in kitchen. In the middle of the table sat an elegant soup tureen. "Allow me please." Pulling out a chair for her.

Remembering what Snape had said about his cooking skills, "you didn't have to do that."

"You're worried. I took some initiative and purchased a book at Flourish and Blotts. And now, we have Beef Barley Stew. Try a small portion to taste. You can always have more."

Hermione helped herself to some stew. It smelled good. When she tasted it she found that it was too salty. "The overall flavour is good."

Snape paused, spoon in mid-air. "But?" Snape regarded her warily.

"Only that it's a bit salty. There's an easy fix. For soups you can either add cream, water to thin it out. In a stew like this you can add mashed potatoes or mashed beans. Their starchy quality helps absorb the salt. If you use canned beans, rinse them as they contain a good quantity of salt."

Only slightly put-out, "you know a lot about it." Hermione chucked to herself, stood and riffled Snape's pantry coming up with a box of instant mash.

"May I?" Snape jerked his head ungraciously. Taking up the ladle, Hermione stirred the stew as she added the starchy flakes. Setting the potato flakes aside, she continued to stir until they were incorporated. Snape possessively dipped his finger into the stew for a taste test. "That's really gross. Use a spoon. Even if it's already been in your mouth, it's still cleaner than your finger." Heedless Snape sucked the stew off his finger.

Running his finger through the soup in his bowl, tasted it in comparison. Grudgingly offered, "you may have a point."

Ladling more of the stew into her bowl, Hermione ate heartily. "Very good." Hermione pat her stomach. Snape grumbled something. Hermione ignored this. "You know Severus, you'll never learn unless you're willing to take constructive criticism." Hermione put the potato flakes away.

Snape cleared up the soup, they repaired to the sitting-room "As I was saying before I was shunted off for an early dinner. We have to talk."

Tapping his finger thoughtfully on the chair arm. "Yes, we'll get to that. But I think it's important that we get down to the reason I had you come first." Then mumbling, "before you rip my ego apart."

Hermione wasn't in the mood to stroke Severus' ego, battered and bruised as it was. What she had to say was important, but unfortunately Snape held most of the cards. The only thing she had, was Snape's promise to work on Harry. She held no sway over how much attention he applied to the problem. "Lets get down to business then."

Cracking his knuckles, Snape stood. Compelling Hermione ahead of him, up the stairs. Her foot-falls sounded heavy with agitation, they were obviously headed to his bedroom. At the door Hermione found herself encased by Snape's arms. She turned the knob, Severus pressed his lank frame to hers, kissing her neck. Inside the room was a flurry of all sorts of flower petals. The rich scent of the perfume oils curled sweet tendrils in her belly.

Hermione rounded on Severus unleashing her ire. "How dare you. You can't play with me like this, you can't. Use me, exact your price, but this," waving defensively at Snape's room. "It's simply too much for me." Hermione bit her lip meeting Snape's gaze. Tears welled and threatened to fall.

"I'm going to miss this." Palming her cheek, "this was supposed to be simple. It's not so simple anymore."

"Damn right, it's not simple. No more mind-fucks Snape."

Imperilling himself, Snape took Hermione's hands. Serenely, "No more list, Hermione." Hermione's mouth dropped open, she starred at him eyes hardened. "I realize I'm..."

"You're trying to fuck with my head. I have a duty to Harry, I will fulfil it as well as I can." She turned walked into the room and stripped without further demur. "Lure me into your web, trap me, then devour what's left." _I blame myself for letting my guard down._ _I never meant to feel this way._ Flouncing onto the bed she waited expectantly. "Well?"

Pulling the cover up around her, Snape lay next to her on the bed still dressed. "About Harry."

Snape had her full attention. "You promised." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Blast it all, woman. Will you just let me finish." He was aggravated and showed it. "When I penetrated Harry's mind I encountered a trap, it induces incredible fear in the victim. Not to put too fine a point on it, I'm sure someone wanted Harry out-of-the-way. Can you think of anyone who might see our Mr. Potter as a threat?" Snape watched her mind to came to the same conclusion that he had come to.

"Greenwood."

Snape couldn't resist, stroking her thigh through the cover. "I could give you an intimate tour of the alphabet."

Resistant, "if that's what it takes. Just don't toy with my emotions."

Feigning ignorance Snape asked, "what precisely are you talking about. Details, give me details."

She focused on a spot on the ceiling as she tonelessly recited. "For starters; the massage, then falling asleep and waking up with you. Then when I helped you to the loo, and cleaned you up. The uhm, stuff you asked me to say as I snogged you, that in particular. It's almost like you..." Comprehension hit her with powerful force. She turned her head to face him. "You wanted that to happen, you son-of-a-bitch. You engineered this." _Each demand in some way or other was designed to create intimacy._ Giving Snape a scathing look. "Intimacy..."

"That I wouldn't have gotten otherwise, yes. Very Slytherin, I know." Snape clenched his jaw in defiance. "Yes and as terrible as it may be, I don't regret it." He rose from the bed and left the room.

~*~

Having given herself enough time to cool her temper and dress, she returned to the sitting-room. Snape ensconced on the sofa, references creating a protective barrier around him and a dark brown spirit in a tumbler at his elbow. "Should I go so you can work?"

"No," Snape didn't look up as he skimmed pages in the index.

More than a little distressd, she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Getting comfortable in front of the fire, Hermione propped her feet up on the wood basket. _Seeing Severus had begun as a means to an end. Cool and calculating from the start, he had my number. Manipulated me, hell I wouldn't be surprised to find out he used Harry in order to strengthen my personal involvement. That would be really low. Wait, he's a Slytherin._ "Mr. Snape, did you use Harry to provoke me?"

"The truth?" Snape set aside his book, and ran his hands through his black tresses.

Snide, "no, I want you to lie to me just for the hell of it. Yes, the truth." Warming her hands at the fire.

"The truth is not very exciting." Snape hedged.

"The Truth already." Hermione groaned.

"I'll have anyone, who will have me." Snape confessed.

"Insatiable much?" Hermione was taken aback.

"As hard as this may be to believe, my role in the war only made up for my treachery. I don't have socialites banging my door down. I did however get significant pleasure when you demanded entry."

"I suppose that makes me something like, the last woman on earth. Very flattering." The notion rankled. Hermione pinched off a piece of bark, tossing it into the flames. _Guess I'm just the pick of the litter._ Taking up the stick of wood, Hermione pulled bits of bark off throwing them one by one into the leaping flames. "So I can take that to mean, you have no romantic interest in Harry." It was statement and question. Hermione lacked the nerve to say anything further.

"What do you know about horticulture, Ms. Granger?" His tone was off-hand, devoid of heat.

"Only general things, nothing deeply scientific." It was of little interest to the petite woman.

"Good enough, we'll use English Ivy as an example. The ivy in question, will not restrict itself to spreading across the ground, it will grow up trees, stone walls, wooden posts or trellises. If an object or surface is available, the ivy will not only grow to it but flourish." Snape sipped at his drink.

_Point taken. Quite an admission. The very idea felt too cumbersome to digest._ "What have you discovered about the trap?"

Long legged, Snape stepped over the books and coffee table, and sat on the arm of Hermione's chair. "I'm waiting for an owl from the Minerva."

She had to tilt her head back in order to see his face. "Floo, would be faster."

"True, but if we are indeed talking about a conspiracy, then an owl is the way to go." Severus brought his hand close to her exposed neck but didn't touch her. Balling up his hand, he pulled it away as though he had been burned. "And if I'm correct in my assumption, then we need to get Harry out as soon as possible. Wasn't it you that had him committed?"

Deeply regretting that now, "yes. What do I need to do to get him out?"

AN/Cliffie, had to- the chapter was growing too fast. More to come!


	8. Chapter 8 Two Sides of the Same Coin

******Disclaimer- ****This is my attempt to blow off steam, there is no attempt to make money from it.**

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading  
**

**Date Modified- **April 15, 2010

**The War Won't Stop**

**Chapter 8 Two Sides of the Same Coin**

* * *

**-~-  
**

"What do I need to do, to get Harry out?" Hermione's voice hitched with emotion.

"I'm working on that. I need to step away from the problem so I can refocus." Shifting his perch on the arm of the chair. _She's only inches away. You've been found out. That's the end of that. Poof._ "Hermione." round hazel nuts starred out expressionless. "I'd do it all over again." His hand waited hopefully on his thigh closest to her. _Touch me. I would be so gentle._

"You're utterly unrepentant." Confused and anxious, she held her breath. He inclined his head in her direction. _What happened to Mr. Raise-the-Flag-and-Fire-the-Cannon?_

Leaving no room for misinterpretation Snape explained. "I cannot regret something that made me feel that good. When you flogged me, it was like nothing I've ever experienced."

"You mean that was the first time someone whipped the tar out of you; for I presume, your pleasure?"

Gruff, voice full of memory. "No, I've been beaten many times, for my pleasure."

Hermione broke through, "so how could that be new?"

"You never lost control, angry as you were with my conduct. After, you soothed my pain, you even wanted to heal me. That is the difference."

The silence filled the room, both sank into their own thoughts. Hermione's thoughts were frightened, running scared, darting this way and that, searching for a safe place. But there was no escape; the thoughts that were being chased were the same thoughts doing the chasing. Ultimately Hermione knew she was fighting a battle she had no hope of winning.

Levering herself out of her mind and into the present. Recovering she said, "I'm going to go. I can see you have a lot of work to do."

"You need to stay in case I find something. I know McGonagall will get back to me as soon as she can. In the meantime, there are other considerations...We may have to get Muggles involved."

Hermione shot Severus a look suggesting he'd lost his bleeding mind.

"You checked him in, you can get him out. It looks less suspicious that a Muggleborn witch might have him moved to a muggle asylum. Once out, we can spirit him away and get started breaking through the trap." _I stand a very good chance of getting dead. Well, it's never stopped me before._ "I'll work on the later. I can't be involved in his removal. The circumstances are suspicious enough as it is. Which brings me to another concern. If it ever comes into question why you have been spending so much time with me, we'll need to have some kind of alibi."

At that, Hermione rocked back and forth laughing. She collected herself, wiping her eyes. "You can say I'm a hired dominatrix. That makes a significant impact on my wholesome image. And it'll give me a chance to beat you. If you have to submit multiple Pensieves, then we'll need convincing material.

"You just want to thrash me."

"You're so clever Mr. Snape," Hermione said deliciously.

_Is that what you like about me?_ Snape shivered.

"Do you have a guest room?" She returned to warming her hands.

"Not exactly, the spare room is set up as a lab. You can use my room."

"You don't even know what I want it for. I might want to raise pixies."

Snape shrugged, as if witches routinely raised pixies in his bedroom. _She evidently doubted him._ "I told you could have me any time you wanted, why would that be any different from my house. I didn't set conditions, you realize."

"Bollocks. You mean to tell me, that if I wanted you to detail my car, you'd do it?" Standing.

Severus didn't quite meet her eyes. "Yes, but you'd have to explain what that entails." His next words came out as a low rumble, "anything you want."

"That would make me a degenerate. I just want to nap. It's been a very long day." Hermione trudged up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. Placing a freezing charm on the flower petals, and removing her shoes; Hermione climbed under the covers and the seductive scent carried her off.

~*~

"Please tell me, you're not naked." Hermione grunted, Snape breathed on her neck. Darkness surrounding them.

"I'm not naked." Snape was definitely amused. Eyes full of sleep she drug small fingertips across Snape's bare chest.

Jumping into alert wakefulness. "You are naked, you liar. Merlin's beard Severus, I thought you gave up the ghost on your list." Emphasizing the last word.

Snape ran a hand under the loose tunic. "I believe you need to relax. You're so uptight. You won't let me have Potter, and no more list, whatever am I to do? I have all these feelings." Rubbing his erection against her thigh. "It'd be such fun, we could share our feelings."

"You are the limit. What time is it?" Trying to ignore Snape's better half.

"It's midnight, the witching hour." Taking full license with Hermione passive-aggressive stance. "Ignoring me isn't going to help you get rid of me. I don't work like that." Hardened nipples stood out though her shirt. Snatching one between his lips. She smacked him. "It wanted my attention." Defending his continuing attentions.

"That is a physiological response, that has nothing to do with my wants." Objecting she turned away from him, saw quickly that her change in position suited the opposition.

"You're so cute when you resist your needs." Snape gathered her close to his chest. Stroking and kissing the available terrain. When she let out a breathy exhalation, Snape knew he had her. "It gets much better. Snape took his time removing her clothing warming her up. "I want you to touch me. Don't be shy, I'll only bite if you ask nicely."

Hermione long since stopped listening to Snape. Absorbing his blatant sexuality, fighting the guilt back. Heart pounding with the odd irregular thump. Sliding behind her, "are you protected?" Grabbing his wand, he applied a barrier charm on them both. _The was no margin for error, she'd likely hate him later, best not add insult to injury getting her pregnant too._ As ready as she was, Snape slid in fluidly.

Hermione jerked with Severus' exclamation as he worked. Berating herself silently for enjoying the sex, in between gasps of pleasure. The pea-size part of her brain still capable of rational thought, took note that Snape worked harder when she let lose. It was encouragement she hadn't needed.

Then Severus released in an orgasmic jolt, "I think I'm falling in Love." That's when it all came tumbling down. Hermione stiffened in his arms. "Hermione, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"You. You are wrong, very wrong. I could be anyone, by your own admission, you don't care." Reigning in the anger and hurt, "how could you say that to me. I still believe in love, and all its trappings. And you...you have no idea what that means." Her vehemence was the spark to Severus' fuel.

Bristling, Snape turned her chin so she faced him, "but you, wouldn't even be here except for Harry Bloody Potter." Sneering. "So don't get high and mighty with me about using what comes to hand. I was your last resort. Hermione Granger you came to ME wanting me to bend to your will. Prepared to assuage your guilt for using me by means of buying my time." Hermione shook with silent rage. "Moreover, would you have shown a lover's interest in me, without my effort to see you were unencumbered. I used the list to take away your responsibility thereby removing the guilt." Kissing Hermione roughly. "I am well schooled in schemes and the means in which they are employed." Rolling a puckered nipple between his fingers. "You want me, and what have to offer." Snape returned to her warm slippery centre, moving slow and rhythmic. "I know need when I see it. It looks back at me from the mirror every day." Hermione was afraid to loose herself to his touch. Lacing his fingers in hers he guided her palm to his naked hip then brought it to his lips. "You're just as guilty as I am, my dear." Snape quickened his pace.

Hermione's mind was drenched in lust and apprehension. _Should she take hold of what she was offered? Come to him for himself, as a lover. Was such a thing possible after he'd manipulated both emotion and reason. She was sure Snape would see Harry's plight through to completion. _Her body rocked steadily with Severus' effort. She clenched around him, the force of which ejected him from her grasp.

Warm and secure in his arms gave her a sense of contentment. Like the last drop of morning dew, her reserve evaporated. Adding her arms to Snape's, Hermione was aware of the breath he let go of.

**AN/ Thank You for joining me, Varity Sinning**


	9. Chapter 9 Subject to Suspect

-=Some things are brought about by a quirk of circumstance; not this story.

AN/Thank you for joining me for another installment of The War Won't Stop. K

The War Won't Stop

Subject to Suspect

* * *

They were unceremoniously jerked from sleep just before dawn by the persistent clawing at the window.

Hermione cleared the sleep from her eyes as Snape sprang from the bed to let the owl in.

The owl's commanding baring suggested the personality of the sender. Dimly Hermione reasoned the owl must be awaiting a response.

Reading the missive Snape glowed with excitement. "What is it?" Hermione drew up beside him.

"Our answer at last."

~*~

Staring at her own disbelieving reflection. "This is never going to work." Grabbing her satchel, Hermione apparated to Spinner's End. Pounding insistently on his door.

It became apparent to Snape Hermione was getting into character. Already dressed in her high heeled platform boots, and little slinky dress. Her footsteps resounded on the plank wood floor. "Having a good day? I hope you're well. Shall we get started." Snape inclined his head. Setting her bag down, very unsure of herself, she approached Severus. Cupping his face, Severus leaned into her kiss. He pulled her to him lifting her a couple of inches off the floor. Snape's lips were hungry, animal in nature. He very nearly burned with it. Consuming her lips and throat in fiery passion.

Hermione broke the enchanting kiss, "pleased to see me?" Snape only growled in response. "My sentiment exactly." Still elevated, she bit Snape's neck.

The raven-haired man made as though to carry her off. "Stop, we're not going anywhere, yet. Set me down," once returned to the floor she thanked him. "How's your back?" Snape shifted. Reading his body language, "if it isn't healed then we won't be playing. Light bruising is fine with me as long as it's fine with you, but nothing worse."

Reaching out to Hermione, "It will be okay, I want..."

Using her sexy boots to good effect she strutted up to him, "if you had let me heal you..."

Caving, "fine, heal me if you must, just don't deny me. Removing his button-down, he turned so she had full access to his back.

After healing Severus, Hermione went to her bag and pulled out a few items. Blindfolding Snape, she taunted him. "I have a very good idea how important your eyes are to you. You're so vulnerable. Tracing a finger across his chest to where pinched his nipple. Severus sucked at the air. Binding Snape's wrists to the bar Hermione hoisted it up enough that his hands were over his head. Lips brushing against his mostly hairless chest. "You won't be seeing me for a while." Severus made a long, low rumbling sound in response.

His body ached for her, he couldn't get to her by hand or mouth. Snape could feel the teeth of his zipper parting, his cock stretched out from its confines, ready for exercise. "That won't do Severus, you should show a little more restraint. I'd be pleased to help with that." Unseen by Snape, Hermione bound him from ankles to waist in a fat coil of rope. "There that's better." Taking hold of his sides, kissing and blushing her lips against his straight back. Teasing from him, groans of pleasure and anticipation. "you like that?"

Severus' response was swallowed and lodged in his throat. Reaching up almost to his collar bone, Hermione dug her nails in raking them down to his navel. Snape panted with the effort to not cry out. Returning to his front Hermione kissed the claw-marks left on his chest. "I had my doubts that I could take such pleasure in alternately hurting and soothing you. Maybe you saw that in me." Licking his lips, Snape snake his tongue to wrap around hers. Hermione hummed her approval.

Taking the end of rope at Severus' ankles, she unwound it enough so she could hold the tail while standing. Teasing him with the frayed end of the rope, "this is going to be fun." Rope in one hand, the other caressed his skin as she walked circles around him unravelling him. Occasionally she'd stop for a nip or brush of lips. Rope removed, Hermione used magic to remove his remaining clothes. _Removing socks and shoes was always a tedious business. _

Severus' skin stippled with goose-flesh. "My, my, what have we here?" She cupped him sliding her thumb across his scrotum. "All mine, without reserve?" Snape gave his affirmation. "Lovely." Standing back to admire the view, "yes, lovely." From her bag she removed her new toy. The crop's sturdy construction made it useful for both man and beast._ Which was good, because Snape was both._ "Where to begin." Running the leather end up and down his body. "Spread your legs shoulder-width apart." Snape did nothing. "You like being difficult." Forcefully she pushed her leg between his and kicked his feet out where she wanted them.

Hermione placed her hand just under his navel to keep from tottering over. Using the crop, she struck his muscular bum. Careful not to give herself away too soon, she knelt on the floor in front of him. Exhaling Hermione let her hot breath unfurl against Severus taught organ, then alternated to cool blowing. She was sure he'd been enticed, as he bucked unexpectedly. Gripping his thighs, sliding her hands over his backside, Snape made deep guttural noises in arousal. Taking in all his contours except his straining meat. "Beg."

Severus groaned. Thinking furiously. _Beg, what should I beg for; simply to be pet and stroked or...oh her mouth is so close. He knew he only had one chance to get this right, laying his odds on the gamble._ He was in earnest despite the breathy quality to his voice. "Taste me, devour me. Please, I want it more than anything. I want to feel your sweet lips and tongue, wrapped around..." He would have continued, except she drew him into her mouth. Bucking terribly, Hermione struck Severus' bum with the crop smartly. Running her fingers through the forest of hair, she closed her eyes pleasurably.

Hermione noticed that Snape thrust gently into her mouth. Shifting her focus over to infinite tongue manoeuvres, while he pumped in and out. She hummed around his cock when his testicles curled up against his body. Gasping, "so close...so close." She didn't relent until the last moment. Not beating, biting or clawing could make Severus cry out, but cry out he did. His hot seed had covered a lot of terrain.

Scourgifying herself she lowered the bar to shoulder height, so he could also use it as support. She hadn't bothered asking this time. Healing his wounds one by one, Snape leaned heavily on the bar.

Hermione placed a sweet kiss on his open mouth. Unable to reach out to touch her, Snape's tongue roamed and explored her possessively. She brushed his hair out of her face. Pulling back, "yum," and flicked her tongue against his puffy lips.

Releasing him after she was sure he was steady on his feet. Hermione massaged his wrists to encourage circulation. She hugged him tightly, appreciative of his contribution to her sexuality. Retiring to his bedroom, Hermione and Snape took advantage of the couple hours they still had.

Intimately entwined, tangled in a nest of linens, Severus lay fighting off morose thoughts. _After Potter was out of the hospital and on the mend, she wouldn't come to him._ A new and frightening possibility occurred to him, _what if she hooked up with Potter. After all, she'd invested time, energy, resources, and compromised herself to boot; all of it, for Harry Potter. What is it with Potter men? Did they really have to go around snatching all the women he...wanted. This was Lily all over again, well no, Hermione was feral when unleashed. No, this was better, dare he think it, mutual. _Which as soon as he considered it, she pulled away and went to shower. Severus glared at the place Hermione had occupied, _she was gone from his bed._

_There was no point in getting up, she'd show herself out._ Rolling onto his stomach, Severus buried his face in his pillow. _Best not to think about it._


	10. Chapter 10 Tow the Line

******Disclaimer- ****I'm a poor sod, who writes for free- the more fool I.**

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading  
**

**Date Modified- **April 15, 2010

**The War Won't Stop**

**Tow the Line**

* * *

**~*~**

Hermione entered St. Mungos in the early part of the evening. She was dressed to blend in. Checking in at the Healer's Station, Hermione pulled aside the Primary Healer assigned to Harry. Business-like she delivered her intent. "In the time Harry has come here, he's not showed any sign of improvement, quite the contrary actually. Perhaps being closer to his friends, family and familiar surroundings may help bring some change about. I've enlisted the help of Poppy Pomfrey to help oversee Harry's care."

"Ms. Granger, surely you understand that Mr. Potter's condition may worsen with another move. The potions he's currently taking will need to be reduced gradually, to prevent nasty side effects. Perhaps he should stay here, until he improves." The Healer smiled indulgently.

Firm and no nonsense Hermione signed for Harry's release, provided with standard care instructions and a month's round of the sedative potion. "Harry, that's a lad, sit down while I get your clothes and things." Hermione magicked Harry's clothes onto him. The sedative potion wouldn't need to be given for another eight hours. Trying to get his feeble attention, "ready to see Madam Pomfrey, and Headmistress McGonagall? We're going to Hogwarts, they can't wait to see you. And Harry, Ron's coming to see you." Harry raised doleful eyes to hers. "Yes, Ron's coming. We can take the floo."

"Minerva McGonagall's study, Hogwarts." In no-time at all, the pair were expelled onto the hearth rug.

"You're here safe, thank goodness." McGonagall fussed. "Harry, we've been terribly worried about you." They ushered him off to the Hospital Wing. Harry was slow going under the influence of the powerful sedative. "Poppy, floo Severus please."

When Poppy returned she towed Snape with her. Harry was tucked up in bed, when both healers examined him. "Minerva, you're not going to want to hear this but we'll need to wean Mr. Potter off the potion before I go in." Severus pulled a sour expression. He and Hermione barely acknowledged each other.

Poppy added her bit, "we can do it within the week, but it won't be pretty. In addition to the PTS, he'll suffer tremors, sweats, chills, headaches and stomach upset. Well, like I said it won't be pretty. He'll need constant supervision."

McGonagall's pitch rose, "Poppy if it's not too much trouble, the sooner the better." Directing her question to both Severus and Hermione. "Can either of you help watch Harry?"

Hermione volunteered quickly, Severus took a little more time deciding, but agreed in the end. Minerva and Poppy returned to their respective studies. Hermione clucked around Harry as a welcome distraction, Snape took a seat. Neither was sure what to do with regard to the other.

The young Potions Master bounded into the Hospital. "Severus, McGonagall said you were here." Hermione stood, turning to face the newcomer. "I see. You're entertaining the biggest brain that come out of Hogwarts, since you of course." Malfoy coughed. "My you've changed Granger, come out so I can have look."

Hermione stepped away from the bed, blushing crimson. "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Where'd you get that wiggle, Granger? Did you see that Snape, she's got a wiggle." Draco was incredulous. Laughing slightly.

Hitching up her robes, displaying her knee-high boots. "These have a built in wiggle."

Draco bent down to touch them, "nice, tell me who makes them and I'll send you ten pairs for Boxing Day. They are hot, I confess I have a thing for shoes."

"Draco, get up it's not dignified to examine a witch's boots while her robes are hiked up." Snape shot Hermione a dirty look. "No more than it is proper for witches to lift their robes willy-nilly."

"Dignity? Who cares about that?" Seeing the look on his Godfather's face, he amended. "Right you are. So, how long will you be here?"

"Likely a week. How's the position suiting you?" Snape asked Draco.

At that Draco flopped down into a chair near Severus, talking about the whole thing. Hermione was opposed to summoning a house elf to bring her refreshments, she excused herself to visit the kitchen. The young blonde gave his companion a look of pure disbelief. "Severus, you're going to be spending the week in Hermione's company, aren't you even going to try." Snape's shrug hadn't properly conveyed how hopeless he believed the situation. "If you're not interested in her. I'd gladly see to our Ms. Granger."

"Draco, I don't think that would be wise." Malfoy gave Snape a searching look, "I'm not sure, but I think she might have an interest in Harry." Harry heard everything they were saying even if he couldn't connect the dots. "You'll need to ask her to be sure."

"Thanks, I'll do that. Anyway I've got more charm than Potter here." The conversation moved on to more general topics.

~*~

She picked up tea, steak and onion pasties, potato croquettes, and chopped salad, then returned to the Hospital Wing. "I brought a light tea, I'm setting it over here. Help yourselves." Equipping herself, Hermione sat alone in the enormous window seat. Intently watching the grounds as she consumed her meal. The dark seemed to grow out of the forest. _I can't read the man, he's so closed off. We should probably talk, without Draco present._ Exhausted, setting the plate aside Hermione rested her head on a bolster and watched the sun's final rays wink out. Madam Pomfrey covered her.

In the dark of the Hospital Wing Severus sat beside her sleeping form and removed her boots. "Severus, McGonagall wanted me to take over so you two could get some sleep." Draco wagged his eyebrows at Snape.

"It's not like that Draco. Are my old quarters occupied?"

"No, I took quarters here on the second floor. Password is probably still the same, the portrait will recognize you, even with the bit of grey." Draco ribbed Snape.

"It's a good thing you're my Godson. I'm as tired as Ms. Granger looks." Snape stood, and swept Hermione up into his arms. Draco placed her boots reverently in her lap, with a good-night. Exiting Poppy's domain he muttered to himself, "I'll bit-of-grey you."

~*~

Sliding the down comforter over a sleeping Hermione, Snape stripped to his smalls and joined her. Severus wrapped himself around the sleeping Hermione. "Guess I'll take the consequences, do damage control in the morning."

~*~

Shoved roughly awake. "What is this? I said no more mind fucks Snape."

Still getting his barrings, "what?"

"You know what! Here you are curled up and kissing on me; when just last night, you acted like you didn't even know me. That Snape, is a mind fuck. You didn't have to bring me here, I was fine where I was."

Firing right back. "What, you wanted me to tell my godson to back off; because even though we've never been 'together' in public, we fuck. That sounds real respectable." His sarcasm had an audible bite to it.

"Had fucked, as in past-tense." Hermione jumped out of the bed and retreated to the Myrtle's loo. She wouldn't be bothered there. Bare foot and wandless she ran down corridors and up stairs.

Myrtle joyous at Hermione's misery, took to flying in circles, diving in and out of toilettes giggling madly all the while. No lounge to hand, she sat on the floor next to the chipped stone sink.

Passing by Draco heard Myrtle's raucous mirth, and decided to investigate. "Myrtle, settle down." Then he spotted Hermione sitting on the floor. "Granger, what are you up to?"

Hermione didn't even look at Malfoy. "Sod off, okay. I'm fine." Since it didn't look like she'd be ready to leave any time soon, Draco conjured arm chairs.

"You are not fine. Severus flooed me first thing, said you two had a row." Her mouth fell open in outrage. "I got the impression that it was a delicate matter," Draco ventured.

Hermione stood to go. "There isn't anything," opening the door, "going on between us. Not one blessed thing." Severus could hear Hermione's declaration all the way down the hall.

~*~

The rest of the week, Hermione kept her own company. Draco tried to draw her out. Leaving small considerations in the way of; books, dark chocolate and a plain but extremely comfortable throw. Snape made no effort. Harry hadn't been very much trouble, he took to sleepwalking. It wasn't a huge problem, she'd just led him back to bed and tucked him in.

Madam Pomfrey announced that it was time to cut Harry off the sedative and for Snape to go in to fix the problem. Once the crystalline fog was located, Snape was able to cast an effective Deleterius. Snape was venerated as Harry's hero. There was a high tea, in Snape's honour and a welcome back for Harry. As it transpired Harry wanted Snape to give him a 'welcome back,' Snape let Harry down gently. Ron tried to put things to rights with Hermione, "only friends, no more, no less."

_Severus made a promise and he kept it, _Hermione observed. Standing by Snape she warned, "absolute power, corrupts absolutely. She discretely passed a card to Snape.

**~*~**

**Finite Incantatem**

**~*~**

**AN/ Special thank to IND520 for the most excellent challenge.  
**

**Promoting Literacy Through Smut, Varity Sinning  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I'm a poor sod, who writes for free- the more fool I.**

**Author's Note- Thank you for reading**

**Date Modified- April 15, 2010**

**The War Won't Stop**

**Epilogue**

~*~

"What couldn't I do to you?" Hermione pulled up a comfortable chair in front of the bound and blindfolded Snape. Swatting him with the crop, intermittently. "Perhaps I should leave you as you are without touching you. I'm still angry at you, you know. Why did you decide to practically ignore me when you turned up at the Hospital Wing? Each minute you stall, I'm taking a half-hour off our time today. Tick, tock, tick, tock."

Severus was weak with explanations. "It was all your fault, you should have told me you weren't interested in Potter. If you had, I wouldn't be in a Devil of trouble. How am I to know what is happening inside that bushy head of yours?"

Swatting him smartly she admonished, "no name calling. It's rude." The platform stilettos where doing wonders for her leverage. Only about thirty centimetres from the man she spoke strong enough for her words to be felt. Snape's whole anatomy reached out to touch her. "Don't presume to know what's going on in my mind." Tugging on his shirt, teasing. "Who's at fault here?"

Severus protested. "You could have said..." Swat.

Nudging his chin up with the tail of the crop, "I bet my flexible friend would feel so much better on Naked Skin. As it is, you're keeping your clothes on. Who Is At Fault Here? Who Is Responsible For The Offending Mind-Fuck, care to share your thoughts?" Sitting back down, Hermione gave him a small reminder kick.

"I suppose there could have been an erroneous assumption made." Hermione moved one booted foot to his crotch kneading his growing excitement. She didn't stop until Severus was well and truly aroused.

"Hopefully U and umption, enjoy the outcome of your error." She stood, clapped Snape on the shoulder, "fire call me when you get loose." Hermione walked to the door leaned against the jamb, then she opened the door, "bye." Snape made a helpless sound, and she slammed the door shut.

Completely silent, she stood observing Severus bound and blindfolded. He didn't move for several minutes. Suddenly he rapped his head against the bar, punctuating each with a heart-felt "DAMN." From her vantage point her view was limited. "Hermione, come back. Please come back." Snape sounded thoroughly wretched. "If only...why didn't I just admit I made a bad call." Bad tempered, he continued to berate himself. "Severus that's why pride is a deadly sin. Because I'll die here alone. Probably I should get used to being wrong...if I can fix this, I expect she'll let me know frequently that I'm wrong."

Hermione was quite satisfied with Snape's epiphany. She strode back over to Snape. He spouted apologies and promises, mostly in a choked garble. She reached for his belt, unbuckling it, and sliding the thick tanned length from his pants. Pulling out her wand, she banished his clothes. Snape moaned. Taking the ends of the belt in one hand and the middle in the other, she snapped the leather. "I accept your apology. Never do that again," drawing her arm back, she spanked Severus with the smooth side of the belt. "You're allowed to make mistakes," Crack. "To err is human," Crack. "I know you can be a bigger man than you have demonstrated." Crack. Hermione bent at the waist gently kissed raised stripes. Returning to his side and holding him close, "I love you Severus." Severus mouth dropped open, completely dumbfounded. Brushing her rosy lips against his open mouth, "I love you." She liked the way it sounded rolling off her tongue. "I forgive you." One twitch of her wand and he was released.

Snape's eyes struggled against the painful light. "This isn't some clever method to torture me, is it?" He could see the truth of it on her face. "I don't know what to say." He admitted.

"You can say; that you'll be ready in an hour to come with me to get Harry. From what you said to me about Harry's mental incarceration, we need to see that Greenwood suffers the full penalty of the law." She tapped her wand against her palm.

"I'll come with you right now, however I think we should repair to the bedroom." Snape unfurled a devious expression. Hermione healed his bum absently.

"Not right now, if we hurry we may be able to finagle the Wizengamot into taking our testimony." Snape growled when Hermione got his clothes back on.

~*~

"You have to do this," insisted Hermione.

"This is going to be a huge scandal." Hermione pushed Snape toward the witness chair in Courtroom Four.

Severus testified to what he saw in Harry's head, submitted Pensieves for both the discovery and its resolution.

Hermione had already been to the witness seat. Harry sat determined waiting for the Wizengamot to study the evidence.

~*~

After they deliberated, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Arthur Weasley called for the vote. Harry had convinced the majority of the Wizengamot, but it wasn't over yet. Minister Greenwood was given the option to step down gracefully, before being shuttled to Azkaban. No such luck; Greenwood threatened and shouted imprecations. Before he had a chance to pull his wand, Aurors subdued the former-Minister. Harry was instituted as interim Minster until elections could be called.

~*~

"It looks like everyone got what they wanted." Hermione sighed contentedly.

Snape was indignant, "I didn't. Are you going to run off, now that Potter gets his chance to ruin the country?"

"Yes," the healer blanched. "But I'm not leaving without you."

(*)

**Fin**

(*)

* * *

AN/ Hope you enjoyed. Cheers! Varity Sinning


End file.
